1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clothing holder and more particularly to a tie and belt holder suitable for holding ties and belts so that they are readily visible and accessible. The invention is also concerned with a tie and belt holder which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that heretofore, there has been a considerable amount of devices for use in connection with tie and belt holders.
Some examples of prior art of which I am aware, generally include U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,152 to Chen which discloses a clothing hanger having a pair of bottom hook members formed on two bottom end portions of a cross-bar 5 to hang a womens' skirt, a main hook member 8 being pivotally mounted in a sleeve 1, and an auxiliary cross-bar 4 which can be used to hang a tie.
Kolozsvari U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,715 is another patent of interest and this patent is also concerned with a hanger for neckties to accommodate a plurality of neckties or other pieces of garment in four separate groups arranged in two pairs, and suspended by means of non-detachable hooks.
The prior art also is concerned with clothing devices which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,912 to Klawieter is an example of a hanger made with a molded plastic body and a metal hook which is assembled by forcing the metal hook through an opening in the plastic body, but which cannot be disassembled without destroying the plastic body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,590 to Lawler is concerned with a garment hanger and discloses a complex connection system comprising a hook member with two oppositely disposed thin pieces spaced from a central shaft, with each thin piece being flexible and movable towards the central shaft. Upon insertion into a central aperture of the horizontal bridge member the legs are moved together, and hook member is removable from hanger arms by pressing the two oppositely disposed thin pieces against the central shaft.